


Awaken an Old One

by Nighterra



Category: Original Work
Genre: Gods, Magic, Roleplay, Sentient Plant, Transdimensional travel, Universe-1
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-24
Updated: 2019-05-24
Packaged: 2020-03-14 14:18:41
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,571
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18949873
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nighterra/pseuds/Nighterra
Summary: A trans-dimensional traveller has just enter a new world and seems to be in what appears to be an abandoned temple, only to find out it is not as abandoned as it appears.





	Awaken an Old One

**Author's Note:**

> This is part of a roleplay server I'm in called Universe-1. I ended up writing an interaction between two of my characters for a certain part and it turned out rather long, so I figured I might as well post it here. It was written in mind of discord posting so it may seem a little odd and lacking in parts. All I've done to it is clean it up.
> 
> Universe-1 is basically a universe that we built from the ground up using actual earth as a template. It started off with simple changes in history that would lead to things like space travel and stuff and has expanded to the point where we are doing things like trying to make the specifics of how magic works and people taking up roles of gods of the universe.

Rosalin stepped through the shadows into the Overworld, excited to start her journey. She looked on in amazement it appeared that she was in some sort of abandon stone structure. The walls and pillars were cracked or crumbling, plants were starting to overtake her surroundings. They growing in between the cracks in the stone and where the floor has given way. Rosalin stepped closer to some vines hanging off a pillar. 

 

“Hey Laloon look, I think these might be your distant cousins or something”   
  
A loud hiss sounds next to Rosalin’s ear making it twitch. Rosalin reaches towards the sound and begins to pet Laloon’s petals. The hissing quiets down and is replace with a purr that could be mistaken for the tinkling of bells.

 

“It’s alright Laloon, you are much better than any Overworld vine anyway.”

 

Rosalin continues to explore the ruins, she finds what looks to be a throne room lined with windows. Moonlight filled the room, to Rosalin’s eyes it was as bright as the sun at noon. At the end of the room stood a large throne upon a raised platform. Rosalin approached the throne to get a closer look.

 

“Beautiful…”

 

Rosalin murmurs once she is close enough to see the throne in detail, it appeared to be made of solid gold and had been designed for someone easily twice the size of Rosalin. Beautiful carvings studded with gems covered the throne, they extended to cover the wall behind as well in some sort of mural. Although of what it depicted, Rosalin did not know.

 

“Who would have thought that Overworlders could make something so amazing…”

 

Rosalin says to Laloon. Rosalin leaps up on to the platform, her curiosity compelling her to get even closer.

 

Rosalin is stunned by mass of mana surrounding her. ‘How did I miss this?’ She thought to herself. The platform and throne was shrouded in powerful mana, stronger than any mana Rosalin has tasted before. It was intoxicating…

 

Rosalin couldn’t help but drink in some of the mana, Laloon appeared to be doing the same if her trilling was anything to go by. It was smooth on her taste buds and left a warm feeling in her chest. Before she knew it, she was sitting on the ground leaning against the side of the throne. She wasn’t even feeding on the mana anymore, merely basking in its presence. Rosalin couldn’t remember the last time she felt this full and content. She was just starting to fall asleep when she heard a chuckle come from behind her. Startled, Rosalin scrambled away from the throne.

 

~ _Well_ _this is new…_ ~

 

The previously empty throne was now occupied. The being was like nothing Rosalin had even encountered before. Although seeming to be a female humanoid in figure, she gave off an unearthly feel. Like she did not belong on this or any other plane.

 

The being was leaning on the arm of the throne, her head sitting in her hand. Two pearlescent horns crowned the top of her head and upon her face sat a amused grin.

 

~ _No one has ever dared to try and touch my throne before. Even tomb raiders and my traitorous disciples have never been foolish enough to try, and yet you do so without a second thought…_ ~

 

Rosalin is too stunned to respond, let alone move as the horned being rises from her seat and begins her approach. The sound of her hooves on the stone echoing throughout the chamber. She towers over Rosalin, the moonlight being all but blocked by the horned being’s feathered wings. Although the horned being’s natural glow made up for the missing light.

 

~ _What_ _makes you so different than all the other little mortals…_ ~

 

The horned being muttered to herself as she knelt down, brows furrowed in concentration. From this distance Rosalin could see the color of the horned being’s eyes. The irises were forest green and surrounded by pools of black, bright purple feline pupils darted back and forth as she stared. It was then that Rosalin began to feel the mana around her start to squeeze, poke, and prod. The mana was stronger than it was before, the once intoxicating mana was now almost suffocating. _**AND IT WAS COMING FROM THE HORNED BEING!!!**_ Rosalin realized, her eyes widening in fear as she is literally lifted off the floor by the force of the mana.

 

~ _Hmmm… what’s this? You have no internal magic, yet you are not one of those mechanical creatures._ ~

 

After a particularly hard prod at Rosalin’s core, a tingling feeling filled her.

 

~ _This is interesting, you have somehow managed to CONSUME some of my magic without any negative effects and your body is absorbing it. I have never seen anything like this on this plane, it is fascinating. WHAT ARE YOU, LITTLE ONE?_ ~

 

The horned being, done with her little ‘investigation’ allowed her mana to set Rosalin on her feet. Rosalin, still shaken by the whole ordeal tries to answer but can’t seem to find her voice.

 

~ _I haven’t broken you have I little one?_ ~

 

Rosalin is surprised at the level of concern visible in the horned being’s voice, it was the push she needed to find her own.

 

“I-I’m fine j-just a little shaken up is all.” Rosalin mentally scolds herself for stuttering.

 

~ _Good, I am glad you are unharmed. I do not know what I would have done if I had broken you, little one._ ~

 

The horned being settled fully on the ground, her large scaled tail curling around the space Rosalin was standing in.

~ _Now… who and what are you little one? I am quite curious to know…_ ~

 

Rosalin had finally calmed down, having realized that the horned being means her no harm.

 

“My name is Rosalin Nighterra and from where I come from my species is called Shades.”

 

~ _’Where you come from?’ So you do not originate from this plane?_ ~

 

Rosalin shifts nervously.

 

“Yeah, I come from a place called the Shadowlands. I am not really even supposed to be here, it is sort of forbidden to come to the Overworld but my curiosity has gotten the best of me. I just wanted to explore… but it has gotten me into this kind of situation.” Rosalin mumbled the last part.

 

~ _Interesting… it is good thing you listened to your curiosity, Rosalin. Or we would have never met._ ~

 

“Yeah… although I haven’t gotten your name yet.”

 

Rosalin flinches when the horned being suddenly breaks out in laughter.

 

~ _I’m sorry…_ ~ The horned being wipes tears from her eyes.

 

~ _It has been so long since I have had to introduce myself, most beings in this world recognize me whether it is from myths or legends…_ ~

 

Rosalin listened to the horned being’s words somewhat confused.

 

~ _ **I am Aisling, Goddess of Magic and Beasts.**_ ~

 

The power in Aisling’s voice sends shivers down Rosalin’s spine, leaving her shaking in place. Aisling notices this.

 

~ _Do not worry Little Shade, you have nothing to fear. I have no intention of causing you harm, you far too interesting for that._ ~ She cooed.

 

“T-that’s g-good to know.” Rosalin’s stutter had returned.

 

~ _You mentioned before that you wanted to explore this world, yes?_ ~

 

Rosalin caught off guard by the sudden change of topic, nods her head in response.

 

~ _It would be a shame if you died during your travels, so I think I am going to be keeping an close eye on you._ ~

 

Aisling grinned widely, showing off her needle like teeth. And then, before Rosalin had time to react, a clawed finger was pressed to her chest. The tip of the claw resting on the hollow of her throat just digging into the skin just barely deep enough that a wisp of life blood leaked freely into the air.

 

The tingling sensation Rosalin had felt earlier had returned and was focused on where Aisling was making contact. The sensation grew and grew until it felt like something was being burned into her skin. Rosalin tried to scream at the pain but her body would not let her, it was like it was frozen in place.

 

Finally after what felt like hours, Aisling pulled back her hand along with the magic that was holding Rosalin still. With the burning pain and magic gone, Rosalin finally collapsed to her knees clutching at her chest. As far as she could tell at the moment all that was left behind from the searing touch was a dull ache.

 

~ _I have to go now, I am a very busy goddess I’ll have you know. So don’t go getting yourself killed or anything while I’m gone, and don’t worry. I’LL KEEP IN TOUCH._ ~

 

And with that Aisling was gone. It was as though she was never there in the first place, but Rosalin knew better. The ache in her chest and the renewed weight of the intoxicatingly strong mana was proof enough that the ‘Goddess’ had truly been here and not some mana induced hallucination. 

 

Rosalin was still trying to sort through her thoughts over what had just happened when a concerned trill came from above her ear.

 

“Don’t worry Laloon, I’m alright... I think…” Rosalin reassured the Lunar Rose, stroking it’s pelts with her fingertips.

 

Rosalin sat there petting Laloon until she felt well enough to stand.

 

“Ok.” Rosalin said to herself as she looks back out, viewing the room from the higher angle that the platform provided.

 

“What do we do now?”


End file.
